


Hetalia Apocalypse Movie

by Hetalianwriters



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalianwriters/pseuds/Hetalianwriters
Summary: Some of the guys find themselves in what appears to be the end of the world.





	1. Day one: Things Look Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This was a group project so credit to my amazing friends:  
> Korn Cobb, Ginger, Keys, Flora, Pelvic Sling, Kimura  
> A lot has already gone into this story and there's a lot to come so without further ado...
> 
> -Ray

     The sky was dark, the clouds limped orange acrossed it as though they themselves felt the pains of the Earth. Even at the end of all things, life continues. And so do idiots.  
     A tall man wearing a brown jacket was standing in a grassy field, he stepped around looking up and about;curious. evidence of the end was staggering, ashes filled the gaps of the earth from some far off fire, lost things from the people who had once traveled here were abandoned and forgotten. Truly something horrid was happening. The man didn’t seem as concerned as his companions though. “So England, since it's the apocalypse and all, why are we not like dead or something?”  
    The aforementioned had been looking around, less curious, more worried “That is a good point” he said a bit annoyed at the question “i’m not sure” he considered it though, being countries their fate was directly tied to the well being of their people. no people, no them. A troubling thought, but at the very least it clearly hadn’t happened yet. he kept his arms firmly crossed.  
    “Perhaps because there are still survivors” the third member of the party said, he was taller than the first man and wearing a long coat and a scarf. he had a thick russian accent. “And maybe people who have hope in rebuilding our world”  
    “Of course there are survivors, the mighty British empire will never fall” England said only half joking. Russia shushed him.  
     The first man, America, stopped looking around. for all the destruction, he couldn’t recall what had happened, he shrugged “Well this was probably me and Russia bombing the living crap out of each other that started it…” Russia nodded, it was probably true. “So I’m not sure I want you to rebuild” England started to back away as Russia began to smile unnervingly, America grinned “If I rebuild first, I win!” He ran off to gather supplies to try to make a shelter.  
     “And if i rebuild first i win” Russia said not moving, America already had an armful of sticks and branches and was leaning them against a tree  
     “I’ll just...watch” England said, taking a seat on a fallen tree.  
     “I’m gonna build a freaking house!!” America said trying to tie the sticks to the tree to make a sort of shelter, he stepped back to look at it. it wouldn’t have been so bad if they were camping in a backyard in the summer, but for permanent shelter it was a poor excuse. “What do you think?” he said expectantly to England, who was now the acting referee, whether he had decided to be or not.  
      “He will say it looks bad” Russia said, unimpressed, “right?” he turned to England, who had been trying to stay out of it.  
     “But i worked so hard” America said, looking at the ‘house’.  
     “Work harder” England said arms crossed. America looked disappointed, Russia just laughed.  
      “looks better than your house” America said. It didn’t. It looked like someone had given up collecting firewood and tossed what they had had against a tree.  
     “You bloody brat,” England said irritated. America laughed and then stopped short.  
     “I wonder if there’s anything to eat around here?” Not having any food wouldn’t be any good. He checked his pockets but he seemed to be out of snacks, he was hit by a spark of panic. The panic spread to the others, it hit them that they didn’t have any supplies. “I’m gonna build a mcdonalds”  
     “How will you get the food?” England said not expecting any helpful answer, he had already seen america’s attempt at a shelter so he was not expecting much. “I’ve actually never seen you cook before, America”  
     “Well you won’t be making it that's for sure” America responded, Russia laughed.  
     “Wanker” England replied through gritted teeth, annoyed.  
     “I don’t actually know how to cook” America admitted, he could make anything that could be made in a microwave, and he could use a deep fryer, but he didn’t see either of those things around.  
     “What really?” Russia said, that made three that couldn’t cook, not very good for survival situations.  
    “Is China still here?” America asked, he had seen him earlier hanging around.  
    “Hey!, I can do it! My cooking is fine!” England protested. Russia made a disgusted noise  
    “Nyet, England your food is bad.” Russia said, not that he could cook himself, but not eating was better than England's cooking.  
    “You just don’t have good taste, damn git.” England said, quieter, knowing he had lost this one. A small man approached from a short look around, China. He already looked a bit annoyed with the others, though they hadn’t noticed him yet.  
     “We need to find something to eat” Russia said, none of them were fully aware of what had happened, but each of them were aware of a pit in their stomach, it must have been a while since they had last eaten, not long ago they found themselves blinking at the burned skies. Flashes of memories, nothing coherent.  
    “If England’s going to cook I need something to drink.” America said,  
     China joined the group.“If you get me ingredients then i can make food. Honestly. I have been through many famine. I live every time.” Russia nodded, America started looking for ‘ingredients’ “Ancient to now. Take lessons. Take notes.”  
      “Ok, I have sticks and rocks” America said, holding them up.  
      “And I have leaves” Russia said, stooping down to pick some up. The ones that weren’t ash were stained bright oranges and yellows from the fall.  
China looked at the ‘ingredients’ and shook his head“Aiyah… soak the leaves in water for tea. Give me rice and eggs. I will make meal.”  
       “Er…. Let me look around” England was certain he could find something, some tea didn’t sound bad to him either. A breeze blew over the area, bringing with it hints of a winter that was surely in the far future. Russia pulled his scarf over his chin. America looked around at the scorched dirt, it was littered with dead grasses and leaves, perhaps blown in from somewhere less dreary. America picked up some grass  
        “I probably can’t eat that” He said, mostly to himself, he knew very well he shouldn’t  
        “Da, don’t eat it” Russia agreed, not entirely certain he’d be listened to, America was known for his unending appetite after all, and seeing him eat grass wouldn’t be unamusing.  
        “You could probably eat anything with your stomach” England muttered bitterly, recalling how often America would bring in an obscene amount of food every time a meeting lasted longer than an hour.  
        “I’ll take that as a compliment” America said knowing it wasn’t meant as one. England rolled his eyes  
        “Idiot…” he mumbled and then walked around to search for just about anything that seemed edible, Russia watched with his usual spooky smile on his face, he didn’t seem so worried. China sighed and took a seat, waiting for England to return. He yelled out to him.  
        “Bring back a chicken! It will lay egg!”  
        “Got it, got it” England waved as he looked around, doubting he would find a chicken, he walked down and noticed a small bank to a stream, the water ran clear and cold, “....Oh!” He turned around and called out towards the others, “Oi! There’s a stream here,there’s probably some fish in it!” The other three followed after him,something to drink sounded good right now.  
        “Dude, water!!” america said cupping his hands to take a drink. England was taking his shoes and socks off.  
         “We don’t have any rods, so well have to catch then by hand” England rolled up his sleeves and pant legs, “lets catch some fish!” Russia meanwhile was looking with doubt at the water, and the american drinking it without a second thought. Or even a first one.  
          “Are you sure that water is good?” he said, for the most part trying to remind America that he should be asking himself that. America had his head underwater. England sighed and went into the stream.  
          “Like i said, that git can probably eat or drink anything and be fine. I wouldn’t worry about him,” England said scanning the water for fish. There were a few small ones in the water. America pulled his head up with a loud splash and the fish dispersed. “Hey! stop that, I’m catching fish” England had been really close to one too. He noticed a fish not far and waited for it to get close.  
        America shook the water from his hair and sat on the bank of the creek by Russia.“ugh, i wish i had some soda” china was above them trying to start a fire, he had found a large flint rock and was trying to light some wood and brush.  
England reach down for the fish quickly and nearly got it by the tail before it slipped through his grasp, he leaned forward trying to hang on to it but he lost balance and fell into the water. “Dude be careful” America called after him “you’re no good washed up on some river bed” england stood up and muttered some curses, he was soaked. America laughed. England sent him a slight glare before sighing and walking back to the bank, he took off his shirt and rung it out and laid it out to dry. America heard something and looked up over the edge of the bank “hey, china got the fire going” and he had, while the others were playing around he built a decent sized fire and already had some logs burning. America went up and walked over, fire sounded nice.  
      “You can’t use my fire unless you bring food” China said, adding more tinder “freeze over there” it wasn’t very cold and the sun wasn’t setting so really sitting around the fire idly wouldn’t be the best use of time anyways  
       “We should catch squirrels or other things.” russia said “good idea, da?” he looked to the forest, surely there might be something out there that could be hunted  
        “Yes go do that, i’ll keep trying with these fish…” England responded and turned back to the water  
          “We need to make some s’mores” america said, looking for marshmallows as though they might be anywhere.  
        “Just what kind of idiot are you?” England scoffed from the water “there’s not going to be a bag of marshmallows just lying around.” America kept looking, impossible things happen from time to time, so no harm in trying.  
         “America can i throw you into a tree?” Russia said,annoyed. Their time would be better spent doing something productive like looking for food that actually exist and America was being silly.  
        “Sure i could get a good view from up there” America said, not quite picking up on any malicious intention. He started looking for a good tree that would give a good vantage point. He could of course climb a tree but being thrown into one sounded faster and more fun.  
       Russia wasn’t expecting him to agree “wait no, not what i meant, but ok” America found a good tree, the first branch was high in the air and it was clear enough that he was certain he’d be able to see a lot from up there.  
       “Oh God, be safe…” England muttered looking up at it  
        “A hero’s always safe, toss me up dude” America said gesturing Russia to come over and throw him at a tree. Russia was of course willing to do that, on the bright side if america landed in the tree safely he might be able to see a town, or a shelter for them all to stay in. On the other bright side, America could get his face smashed by a tree.  
        Russia picked America up “make sure to grab the highest branch you can” the human cannonball nodded while England watch the two nervously  
          “Food as in even just a berry” China called over, “otherwise China take all.” he was certain this wouldn’t end well, getting thrown into a tree rarely does. Russia swung America around and sent him flying face first towards the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mild violence, seeing as this is an apocalypse themed story I'd assume its a given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introduction 1:  
> Hi, I'm Korn. I played England in the rp this was based on and I'm the editor of this story! :>

       America flew towards the tree with his arms in front of him and he grabbed onto the first branch he got the chance to. The branch bent and nearly snapped and America hit the base of the tree head on.  
       “Oh nyet, you ok?” Russia asked, he hadn’t really been trying to make him hit the tree. England winced from the sight and instinctively ran up the bank to the tree incase he fell, not that he’d be able to catch him if he did.  
      “Ow!” America rubbed his head, no major damage. Maybe a small bruise. “I’m fine!” He called down, then climbed up to look around. To the left was burned and gray from ash. Clouds over head looked more vengeful as the sun hid behind them. It felt as though at any moment the ash in the distance would overtake them, best not to go that way. America decided looking in the other direction. To the right was a thin forest tinted yellow and orange from the chill. Much better. Right on the other side of the stream. He couldn’t see any people, he strained his eyes looking for anything that may be of some help. For a moment he thought he may have saw something moving in the forest but it was too far away.  
     “Can you see anything?” Russia called up to him. America scanned around again, no people, no buildings, no that cow right there, no cars, no- wait! There was a cow right there, just beyond a few trees, it must have escaped its pin.  
     “I see a cow!!” America exclaimed with excitement as he leaned closer as if it’d give him a better view. Cows meant beef, which meant hamburgers.  
     “Where?” Russia asked, looking up at him. A cow didn’t seem likely. England looked just as doubtful and confused.  
      “Pardon? A cow!?” He asked questioning whether the American needed his prescriptions checked.  
      “There's a fucking cow over there” America repeated while pointing at it It was just a cow so he was sure it wouldn’t be able to outrun them, but they need to get moving.  
      China stood up and called over “Breed it and use it for milk!”  
      England looked back at him like he had grown a second head, unsure whether the man was joking or not. “Breed it? With what?” China just shrugged and sat back down at his fire.  
      “Kill it and use it for meat!!” America called to them and started to climb down.  
      “Kill it with what!?” England again questioned.  
      Russia had already started to make his way over to it. It was thin, perhaps malnurised from abandonment. The few dead grasses here didn’t seem to be doing it any favors. “Omg, he’s gonna punch a cow!” America gasped, nearly losing his balance. Cow punching was something he wanted to see.  
England was about to say something when he noticed America’s momentary slip up, only getting more nervous, “Come down already! Before you get hurt!” America rolled his eyes, as if he would ever fall.  
      “Yeah only weak empires fall, thanks” He replied, “But fine, I’m coming down”  
      “Okay, be careful..” England called after him. Though after a comment like that, seeing him fall might have been a bit amusing. However he didn’t fall, he got down the the last branch and swung in the air a bit before jumping down. Russia meanwhile had found the cow and was sneaking up on it, he didn’t have a weapon with him, he had left his pipe sitting at the bottom of the tree.  
      China saw it there “Did Russia go to kill it with his fist? This is not Miningcraft what-” He was cut off by the sound of an injured animal. Russia had tackled the cow. The thin animal shreaked, fell over, and basically died from the shock. Russia had been expecting more of a fight, but was happy nonetheless.  
       “I killed cow” He called out to the others, standing over it triumphantly.  
       “Awesome!!, China dude, we have food!!” America said running over to them. There wasn’t any blood, just a very skinny dead cow. England followed him.  
       “Great, does anyone have any containers for water though? We should probably take some with us” He asked the group, it was the next thing they needed. After that, shelter.  
       “I have water bottle in my coat” Russia said as he pushed on the carcass. it was heavy for its size, more that he had been expecting after it had just fallen over when he tackled it. He pushed it a little bit then decided it would be fine where it was.  
       “I’ll help with the cow.” England offered, though he was significantly weaker than both Russia and America. Russia looked at him and shook his head. England huffed “We’ll still need to gut it and such.”  
       “I’ll do that” Russia said to England and walked over to the tree he had leaned his pipe against.  
       “Hold on, I'm the hero so I’ll move the cow!” America declared and rolled the cow easily over to its side.  
        “Gross, you want to eat cow gut?” China asked with disgust. He was still sitting by his fire, not unhappy that the others were doing most of the fetching. Russia shook his head, eating the guts of a cow actually didn’t sound appetizing.  
         England folded his arms “I meant getting rid of the guts. But to be honest it’d be best to use all of it we can.” Said the man who had eaten stuffed sheep's stomach on a day he wasn’t starving. Still, he did had a point.  
        “Dude, I call the steak parts!” America said with enthusiasm. Though based on the size of the cow there wouldn’t be much of that anyways.  
       “You don’t want ground beef?” Russia asked knowing how much america enjoyed hamburgers and other things of that nature.  
      “Why? So he can mass produce burgers?” China scoffed, and that is exactly what America would do given the chance.  
       “Are you grinding it?” America responded, “‘Cause I’m not grinding anything with my bare hands.” He shook his head, gross.  
       Russia shrugged, “If we find a house with a grinder in it, you can use that.” He didn’t care either way.  
      “Focus, we still need a knife or something sharp.” England reminded them, he had already checked and he didn’t have one on him, the others might though.  
      “I have pipe” Russia replied to England with a smile, he was glad he hadn’t lost it.  
       England looked down “I don’t think you can prepare a cow with a pipe…” Then looks up at the forest, he could have sworn he’d heard something. The others didn’t seem to notice. Must have been nothing.  
      “If you can gut a cow with a pipe, I owe you a dollar” America laughed at the Russian.  
      “Money is useless now, America” England sighed, turning back to the group. Yes, it must have been nothing. At least nothing worth getting distracted with.  
       “Oh!” America turned around and shouted back towards China “Did you hear that, China?? I don’t owe you shit!”  
       “What?” China hadn’t heard, but America had already turned his attention back to the animal.  
        “I will beat cow with pipe” Russia offered, holding it up as an option.  
        “That should make the meat tender, but how do we get the meat out?” America asked. Russia just shrugged. America frowned in response, “We need to open this burger machine.” He scratched his chin. Russia headed back to the fire as well, thinking he might find a sharp stick in the firewood.  
        “Oi Russia, what’s the pipe made of?” England followed after him while trying to think of some way to figure this all out before it was too late and the meat went bad.  
        “Pipe material.” Russia responded helpfully. “...Metal”  
       “Yes, yes of course. But what kind of metal?”  
        “Metal, metal.” Russia replied simply. He wasn’t actually sure, he’d had it for so long but nothing he had ever hit with it had ever commented on the material.  
       “Rock on!!” America said having only heard the last bit  
        England put his hand to his face in frustration. Russia wasn’t able to find anything sharp, China just crossed his arms and watched them.

        “I’m trying to figure out if a jagged piece of that metal might be something we could use as a knife for the cow.” England mumbled, getting a headache by how troublesome all this confusion is. He rubbed his temple.  
        “Wait wait, what if the metal’s lead though?” America asked, “Pipes can be made of lead.”  
        “That's exactly why I was asking what it was made out of in the first place!” England snapped at him.  
        “Metal pipe” Russia said again with a nod. Very helpful.  
        There was a sound coming from the forest, rusling, something moving fast. Everyone looked up this time and out from the forest came a small man, running forwards. Out of instinct, America knocked him to the ground before he ran into them. Russia took a step back, America stepped forwards wide eyed and already in a fighting stance. The man looks up and see him ready to fight and jumps back. America instantly recognised the familiar face and relaxed. It was just Italy.

       “Oh, dude!” America said quickly and offered him a hand up. Italy hadn’t been hurt, just surprised, he’d been running around in circles for some time now and had not come across anyone, when he heard shouting he followed it. “Can’t sneak up on a guy like that.” America mumbled. He felt kinda bad for flooring him, but not that bad.  
        England sighed, he had hoped the sound coming from the forest would be one of his friends, it’d be nice to have someone to talk to and he figured they’d be more helpful than a crying Italian. He looped back and went to check to see if his shirt had dried, he was starting to get chilly in just his trousers. It wasn’t quite dry yet so he went and stood by the fire with China.  
         America wasn’t expecting Italy to have a knife, but the dude seemed to have spaghetti at all times, which didn’t sound bad at all right now. Italy finally started to calm down, he looked as though he’d been running for quite a while. “So have you got any food, man?” America asked  
       “That was really scary! But no.” Italy said looking much sadder than before “I haven’t got any pasta”  
        “Dang it! No noodles” America frowned in disappointment, “Oh well I guess, I like burgers more anyways, what about a knife?”  
       “I think we can cut cow with pipe.” Russia said as he looked at his blunt weapon.  
      “Wait!” Italy suddenly recalled something, he dug through his pockets and pulled out a small knife “Japan gave me this!” He held up the knife proudly.  
       “A knife! Sweet!” America cheered and reached for it, Italy held it away from him. England heard America say something about a knife and came back over, putting his shirt back on, “England, dude, we’ve got a knife.” America said, he wasn’t gonna fight Italy over a knife, especially since the weapon was in his hands.  
      “Okay then America, help me gut the cow.” England responded rolling his sleeves up.  
America came over, he figured Italy would just hand over the knife in a moment. “Dude I got you, what do I gotta do?” he said.  
       Italy took a tentative step forward “Eh, can I help?” He had worked on a farm and knew how to do it. But that was a while ago.  
     “Sure if you’re cool with blood and guts.” America said waving his fingers. America had no idea what he was doing.  
      “Eh…. Italy, I don’t think you want to watch us gut a cow…” England mumbled, he wasn’t certain but had the idea of it, either way Italy had already broken down into tears once today and he didn’t want it happening again.  
      “I live in a country known for the best food. How do you think we have the best meatballs?” Italy responded with a big smile. He leaned down and shut the animal’s eyes.  
      “This will be more like a blood ball” America laughed, from what he knew about horror movies blood would be everywhere.  
      England took a step back, “Hm.. Well alright, come on and help us then.” He didn’t really want to do it anyways, it had been a long while since he had been a child hunting in the forest. Italy nodded.  
     “I once gutted a deer with my car.” America chimed in as if that information was of any use. He certainly had no clue. Russia shook his head, gross. England seemed to share a similar sentiment.  
      “....America that’s roadkill” Italy said after a long pause.  
      “Anyways, can I have the knife at least?” America said, a bit offended that they didn’t believe in his expertise, “I think I know a little bit about this.”  
England rolled his eyes and looked back towards the fire “China probably knows the most..” America was annoyed by that and looked at Italy to give him the knife.  
      “Do you know how to use a butterfly knife?” He asked before handing it over.  
      “Float like a butterfly sting like a stab it in the gut and see what happens.” America said energetically, the others looked at him annoyed. England turned to go get China. “I mean uh.. Make a vertical slice here” He said, mimicking things he’d heard before. “And remove the entrails..” He gestured at the cow’s belly. “So, can I have the knife?” Italy frowned and handed it over  
      As he did so Russia passed with a large log, he had been looking for firewood and found a fallen tree. He walked to the fire with a big smile on his face and threw it on, , much to              China’s suprise, England walked over with him “Water, food, fire… We probably need shelter if it rains.”  
China collected himself, the log had thrown sparks up all around, “I’ll just make another fire when needed”  
       Russia nodded “Let's get more logs and we can make a good shelter.” The other two nodded.

       America was trying to gut the cow, he had made a few hesitant cuts and Italy shook his head some. America put his hand on the cow and tried again and managed to do it a bit better but when he pulled his hand away he had a large slash in it. “Whoops.”  
       England looked back and couldn’t see what was happening, just that America had the knife. “Someone please take away the knife before he kills himself.” America dropped the knife, he’d already managed to make all the cuts that were needed.  
        “I meant to do that,” America lied waving his hand a bit, it hurt but not that much and he wasn’t worried about it. Italy was talking about an idea to build a shelter when he noticed America’s hand and screamed.  
        “What the hell?!” England jumped when he heard the Italian, he noticed America’s hand was bleeding and rushed over.  
        Russia laughed some at Italy “Hah, you okay? It is just blood, do not worry.” He pat Italy on the back some and Italy shrunk away from him. He picked up the knife and tried to wipe off some of the blood on the grass.  
        America waved his bleeding hand at him and laughed some “Thought you weren’t afraid of blood?”  
       “America, don’t start trouble.” England hissed at him.  
       “Me? Start trouble? I- Well I’ve never started trouble” America lied dramatically. His hand did hurt some but not enough for him to ask for help.  
       “Do you need help with your hand?...” Russia offered, reaching for it, if he left it exposed it could get infected. “It looks bad-”  
        “No! You need help with your hand!” America said defensively, pulling his hand away from the bigger man. His poorly thought out response was met with a glare.  
        England looked concerned, and also a bit annoyed. “How deep is the cut?”  
        “It’s not that deep, it’ll be fine” America responded, still not letting anyone touch his hand  
       “Well you still need to wrap it in something.” He reminded him, a bit annoyed that America was being so immature, America should know full well that an infection could become a big problem if they ended up being out here for a while. “I could use the sleeve of my shirt, it should be dry by now.” England offered.  
       “I’ll wrap it in air and denial like everything else, thank you.” America said obstinately.  
       England shook his head "At least clean it, or stop the bleeding." He told the American, "Doesn't it hurt?"  
      “It’s not that deep” America said, down playing it only slightly, “It just looks bad, ok?”  
      “You are sure?” Russia asked almost sarcastically  
      “Never been more sure” America wasn’t sure.  
      Italy just shrugged some and started back on the cow, and did some gross shit like removing entrails, Russia leaned over him “we should move the intestines somewhere out of our camp” he suggested, Italy sort of shuttered at him being right behind him. “Maybe lead the dead away from us.”  
      “If there are wild animals or zombies they’ll be attracted to the scent of blood” America added, zombies were a given of course. America thought it was odd that Russia was the one to bring them up but he shrugged it off. “We should move camp away from the cow.” Russia nodded in agreement  
     “Da, we shouldn’t stay here long.” Russia said, standing up.  
     “If wild animals come then more food for us” England contested “If zombies come, then we have a problem.” He said the former a bit sarcastically, though even he couldn’t deny things were looking like one of America’s awful movies. The point about wild animals was good enough either way.  
     “The whole place wreaks now” said America stepping away from the carcass, the scent of blood was pretty strong, especially now that he was thinking about it.  
     “We should probably grab what we can.” Italy sighed as he carved the meat.  
     “I guess so.” England said standing up and going to grab his shirt, it still hadn’t dried. He sighed quietly, “God dammit.”  
     Italy managed to finish up what he was doing and took the food to the fire. China sort of nodded and the two started cooking for the group, they didn’t have any jars to store the food so they would have to cook it all. America started walking around and looking at the burned trees “Ok, we oughta have a look around again to see if we can make camp for the night.” America decided, there was still plenty of light but better safe than sorry, at least that’s what the guy who has an unwrapped uncleaned cut because of his pride thinks. Russia nodded in agreement. America started to wander around, looking for anything obvious, like a house or structure, he didn’t go far though, he could still see the fire.  
     “I wonder where the other’s are…” England mumbled to himself as here walked besides the other two.  
     Russia answered his rhetorical question with another question, “What if we are the last ones? The last nations?” He almost frowned at the thought.  
     “Dude” America looked at the Russian, “That would suck” He started to loop back, not seeing anything obvious.  
     “The world is too big of a place to assume that” England said matter of factly, the idea of being the last countries was unlikely and not something he was interested in considering.  
     “It could be possible…” Russia said sadly  
     “Yeah but like, there aren’t any babes around” America complained “it would suck!”  
     “Are you really thinking about that at a time like this?!” England hit him on the back of the head, there were many more important things to be concerned about at the moment.  
     “Hey! In the movies there’s always a hot chick” America defended himself as they got back to the fire. They could smell the meat cooking over the fire as China and Italy worked on preparing it.  
     “I remember Germany and Japan said they were gonna hunker down in a town somewhere before we got seperated” Italy mentioned sadly.  
     “So you’ve seen those two?” England asked  
     “Yes...but, “ Italy looked down “We were attacked… Germany told me to run and I wasn’t able to find my way back” He frowned at the recent memory, he didn’t like being away from Germany, then again he’d just been running around blindly in a circle for hours. “We should try to find them.” He concluded.  
      Russia sort of looked down too “I hope my sisters are doing okay...” The reality of the situation was beginning to feel more heavy.  
      “And I don’t know what happened to Romano...” Italy added sadly, “I haven't heard anything from him.”  
      Russia gave the Italian a small pat on the back “I’m sorry to hear that.”  
      “I’m glad I don’t have any siblings” America said with a grin.  
      ...England looked at him a bit sideways then coughed, “Canada.”  
      “Oh yeah” America mumbled, remembering his brother. England rolled his eyes.  
      “Let’s go find Germany and Japan though” The Englishman continued.  
      Italy nodded “That sounds like a good idea to me.” Russia nodded with him in agreement  
      “Ah yeah! Japan’s gotta have some anime we could watch, Movie night!!” America cheered with excitement, earning himself a smack on the head from England.  
      “No, idiot!” He scolded the American, who pulled his injured hand closer to him when he was hit.  
     “That all you care about America?” Russia asked rhetorically “Wait no, you care about burgers and hot chicks as well, sorry.” He glared at the American, who wasn’t looking incredibly phased.  
     “Yeah dude, the important stuff” He responded as if it were obvious.  
     “Where did I go wrong with you..?” England muttered, the situation was bad enough without everyone having the right priorities.  
     “When you crossed the ocean” America replied with a simple smile, not missing a chance to poke fun at his former brother  
     “I’ll slaughter you” England hissed back  
     Russia ignored him “I am wondering how you screwed up as well, Engla-” There was a scream of sorts in the not so far distance. It was the sound of something in pain, it faded out as whatever it was died in some way they could only assume was painful. They all looked up, China started to pack the cooked meat up into his bag, having no intention of sitting around to see what had caused it.  
      The others had their eyes glued in the direction it had come from. It seemed to have come from the scorched field. It was starting to get late. The burned horizon began to move, twisting and garling with the shapes of people, but nothing about the way they moved would suggest such. They were coming straight at them to. It didn’t take long for one of them to recognise what the figures truly were.  
“HOLYOHMYGOSH IS THAT A ZOMBIE?!?”


	3. Chapter Three

      “HOLYOHMYGOSH IS THAT A ZOMBIE?!?” America shouted excitedly. Zombies, right there in front of him, amazing!

      “Oh Nyet!..Shut up!” Russia glared, getting up.

      “America!” England scolded at the same time, China had gotten all the food gathered up. The figures were starting to get closer

      America was excited, “I love zombie movies so much!” they were better than boring survival movies, I mean really, imagine just sitting around and trying to find food all day, boring.

      Russia put a hand over America’s mouth to quiet him, knowing the zombies would come straight towards his damn loud voice.

      “Idiot!” England said in a low growl, “Let's grab what we can and get the hell out of here.” America was busy trying to remove Russia’s hand from his mouth, all while making muffled comments about zombies.

      “This isn’t a movie, тупица” Russia whispered.

      England sighed “China, put out the fire, we’re moving.”, China was already on it, grabbing his bag and starting to move.

      America wants to be let go, he won’t be able to enjoy kicking zombie ass if he’s being held back, he tries to get away but it isn’t working. “I’m not letting you go until you promise to stay quiet.” America didn’t want to have to do this, but it was to ultimate get out of having a hand on your mouth move, he licked Russia’s hand. Russia didn’t even flinch. That move is much more effective when the person isn’t wearing gloves. Damn it. The zombies were getting closer.          

     England grabbed a stick from the fire that still had a flame. “I wonder if i can throw this at them…”

      America tried to say something through Russia’s hand. Russia let him go, and took the torch from England. “You light the forest on fire”

      “I’m not lighting the entire forest on fire. Idiot!” England said reached to get his weapon back from him. Russia frowned.

      “Dude!” America said once Russia had released him, then he turned to England “Dude, I have fireworks!”

      Italy was looking concerned “Friends, we should probably just leave!”

      America didn’t wanna leave, fighting a horde of zombies sounded awesome, luckily for him they were starting to get close. “Leaving is good, fireworks are equally good.” He replied, pulling out some firecrackers from his coat. Italy had already grabbed what he had and started running, China was going with him. No sense in sticking around and getting killed.

     Russia let England take the torch back and picked up his pipe “No fireworks, unless you want to die.” He looked at the horde. America took that as a threat 

     “Why dude? Zombies are afraid or fire, and fireworks are like wayyy cooler than fire.” Russia swore in his own language. The zombies were getting close now, too, England held onto his burning torch.

     “I think we need to move” He said starting to move out, they had stood still much too long. Russia stepped forward and hit a zombie over the head with his pipe, the first of the horde slowly catching up. Russia started backing up.

      “A hero never retreats!!” America said pulling out his gun, ready to face them all. 

      “You do now!” Russia said grabbing him by the back of the shirt and running for it. 

      England rolled his eyes at them and threw the burning log into the zombies and ran forward ahead of them. America was getting dragged by his shirt and trying to get his footing. Russia helped him up and pushed him ahead of him to keep running. 

      England glared at America a bit “you’re going to die if you keep acting like that!” he scolded as they kept going. He suddenly stopped and america ran past him. “Ah.. Let me try something!” he pulled out his spell book, the zombies were slow so it wasn’t hard to stay in front of them. He started flipped through the pages and started chanting something. Russa cursed at him in Russian and kept running past him. England finished his spell and the zombies seemed to pause and glow for a moment. And England let out a breath before they started running faster than before. “Bollocks..” He mumbled, running again. 

     “We need to attack, we can’t outrun them.” He turned and roundhouse kicked a zombie that came up from the side. He got it down but he glanced back and it was still twitching. Russia stopped running and bashed the head of a zombie in with his pipe. England cursed to himself and punched one that got too close for comfort, only barely managing to down it. Russia swung his pipe again, getting angry. And knocking over quite a few zombies. England managed to get away and was running again, America was running too with Russia behind him. Luckily, the zombies seemed to slow back to their original pace

      Italy and China meanwhile had managed to get to a town, Italy looked around and found Germany and nearly crying at the sight of him and wrapped his arms around him “Italy! What happened?!”  Italy offered a frantic explanation of all that had happened and that the others were in danger. As he did the horde came back into view along with the other three, well ahead of them by now. Germany went out to meet them with a gun in his hands, 

      “Oh great, NPCs.” America said when he saw him

      “Who the hell are you calling NPCs?!” Germany yelled at him before unloading some bullets into the horde behind them, reducing it by a lot.

       “Dude. Chill. Go pick some dandelions.” America said not happy with getting yelled at. 

       “Let’s just go.” England groaned, tired of running.

       “Well come on then, we have a house set up with what supplies we’ve found, we’ve managed to clear out the rest of the zombies.” 

      “Who else is with you?” England asked and almost on cue France popped out of some bushes.

      “Bonjour!” 

      “Oh God No.” England muttered bitterly.

      “Bonjour, I am glad you could make it to our little town” France said, walking up to them.

      “No, no, fuck.” England was tempted to walk back into the horde

      “What is wrong, Angleterre, you look almost as if you are not happy to see me.” he said going up to him. “And to think i was worried about you”

       A sigh escaped the Englishman and he rolled his eyes, “Sure you were.” He mumbled back. Doubting him. 

      “It’s true, sitting here with Germany has been like spending time with a dead fish.” 

      Meanwhile, Russia discussed more important matters with Germany. “Who else is here?” Russia asked the German, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the comment he received from France. “It is nice to see more survivors.” He glanced at France and spoke more quietly to himself, “We may be the only useful ones though..”

      “Japan is back at the safe house” Germany explained as they walked. 

      Suddenly from the side a group of zombies turned a corner and were right behind them. They had been so busy talking, they forgot about the slow horde creeping up behind them.

      “We need to run for it!” Russia said, noticing the horde and immediately taking off towards the town,

      “Agreed.” Germany replied with a nod, right behind him as the others followed. France attempted to run as well, but ended up tripping on a large branch and falling. When he did a zombie took its chance and took a large bite out of his shoulder. The french man screamed in pain. 

      England turned and saw him and nearly tripped himself “Ah.. Shit!” He stopped completely and looked over, wide eyed. Germany turned and fired at the group of attackers, effectively leveling them and pulling the one off of France. It was too little too late, the bite on his shoulder was already turning black and he was writhing in pain. 

      Germany took out a knife and was about to stab him in the neck. “GERMANY!” England ran over and tried grabbing his arm to stop him. France was in too much pain to respond to any of this and barely breathing.

      “We don’t need anymore zombies out there” Germany said firmly, “It’s better to die with some humanity”  the horde that had been behind them was starting to get closer. 

      “...D-Dammit…” England let go, having no arguments to make about that. He looked away from the two. “J-Just get it over with then…” Germany took the knife and quickly cut deeply into France’s neck. France instantly had his hands to the cut and choked, trying to stop the heavy bleeding, to no avail. He was bleeding out, and he was bleeding out fast. He gasped for air and found none. Germany let him go and he fell to the ground limp, his eyes looking around wildly at them for a few moments before they fell still. The horde was getting too close for comfort. 

      “We have to run” Russia reminded them, he looked at France with pity in his eyes but there was no time for anything proper, they nodded and left France there. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

    The zombies followed them all the way back to the safe house but they managed to stay ahead of them. The sun was setting when they got there and China and Italy were waiting for them. It was difficult to explain the absent member of the party but they couldn’t afford the time to mourn. Japan was a town over scouting out the area to see if it there were any survivors. The safe house had already been made up and with the contribution of their food thanks to Italy and China. They wouldn’t have to worry about starving for a little while. Germany looked outside, the zombies had gathered at the doors but couldn’t get through. They didn’t seem to have any sort of intelligence, or if they did they couldn’t get their dying hands to work a window open. Rotting flesh doesn’t lend itself well when it comes to dexterity. There were only about 15 or so left outside but they crowded themselves around the walls of the house expectantly, it would be a while before it was safe to go. Germany sighed and closed the curtain. They would need to rest.

    In the end they drew straws for who would keep watch first, England. He sat in the front room of the house cross legged in a chair, watching the dim light of the night shining through the curtains as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the house. America was sitting on the floor against the front wall of what must of at some point been someone’s home. He couldn’t sleep, he lightly ran his fingers over the wound on his hand. It was starting to hurt worse. He could hear traces of the restless death outside still hoping to satiate their unceasing hunger. Russia was sleeping soundly in a corner, China had found a bedroom and fallen asleep there, Germany Italy and Japan had done the same.  
They sat in silence for a long while. England sighed a small bit, thinking to himself. “...Fuck this apocalypse.” He hissed hatefully under his breath, not really speaking to anyone 

    in particular, “Why did it have to happen?” Russia mumbled something in his sleep and America glanced at him.  
“Do you think we caused it?” He asked, meaning himself and the Russian. “I was only joking before but I don’t remember how this all started, it happened so fast.”, the voices started to wake Russia up slowly.

    England stayed silent for a moment then sighed “I don’t remember either. We’re probably going to end up dying.” He pulled his legs to his chest in the armchair and watched the moonlight on the window, taking note of the moving shadows peeking through.

    “...Don’t think like that” Russia mumbled, sitting up.  
    “I don’t know, honestly I’m not sure how we’re still alive right now? We talked about it earlier, but like, really do you see anyone rebuilding?” America asked, looking at them through the dark of the room, he didn’t like the dark, he liked it even less when he was in a strangers house without a way out.  
    “I haven’t even seen a live HUMAN.” England answered, “Just nations and zombies...”  
    Russia listened, frowning “...Maybe they are hiding?” He suggested hopefully.  
     “Maybe, you saw how many of those things there were, they’d have to be.” America said with a frustrated sigh.  
     Russia nodded “Da.. This sucks.”  
     “It does” England agreed, “...Do you think we’ll ever be able to rebuild?”  
     “Damn I’m just going to worry about right now.” The American looked at his hand, he couldn’t see well but he could tell by the sting it was starting to get infected. “...Long ass day.”  
     England noticed America looking at his hand, “...Hey, let me see it...” He got up from his chair to walk over and crouch down by the American. America opened his hand to let England see it. With his other hand he dug his keys out of his pocket, it had a little LED keychain light that he wasn’t in a hurry to burn down, he handed it off to England. He didn’t see any reason in hiding the injury. He had figured before that this would be a short problem, just get to a town full of people and call the army by to neutralize the problem. Not to mention things like that normally healed pretty quickly unless he was in a depression. The fact that it was getting infected like an ordinary cut wasn’t a good sign. “Haha it’ll make a sick battle scar.” America remarked jokingly, trying to minimize it before England got a good look at it.  
England took the light and shined it on his hand. It was turning black bruising from infection “You git, should have let me wrap it, or at the very least wash it.” England sighed, “It can’t go untreated like this.”  
     America pulled his hand back, “I’ll do that tomorrow,” He replied with a frown, “This apocalypse is annoying.” Normally he wouldn’t even be worried about things like an infection, he couldn’t even tell what country they were in but if this was happening it had to mean something was up at home. He was starting to get some vague memories of meeting somewhere but nothing coherent. England handed him back his light and sat next to him.  
    Things got quiet. “I may have started it.” Russia said after a while “Well, not me… But...”  
    “Started what?” America asked, happy enough to be talking about something other than his hand.  
Russia looked down, “..What do you call it?..”  
    “This apocalypse..?” England questioned, looking at him, eyes adjusted to the dark but he can still barely able to see the dark outline of the Russian when he nodded.  
America was watching him too,

    “Well, if you started it then I started it you, you commie fuck.” He said, not really remembering how it all happened, but a nuclear war would be on them both and could destroy the planet in an afternoon. Seemed more likely than anything.  
    “What’s done is done, can’t change it now.” England mumbled.  
    “I wasn’t really me.” Russia defended quietly, looking guilty.  
     “...At least overpopulation isn’t a problem anymore...” England murmured rather bitterly. America chuckled some at the cynicism.  
     “I.. I tried to tell them it wasn’t a good idea.. The ah… Scientists.. They wouldn’t listen,” Russia said on the floor.  
     America sat up “Wait. Dude, so you like actually remember?”  
    “Da…” Russia nodded.  
    “Shit, I thought one of us pushed the big red button and blew us both sky high, I’m a little relieved.” America said, happy enough some of the responsibility was off of him, he couldn’t think of the last time something wasn’t his fault. Russia let out a bit of a laugh at that.  
    “It’s not your fault just because the scientists were Russian.” England told Russia as a sort of reassurance.  
    “...Thank you.” Russia wasn’t sure he believed him, but it was comforting that his temporary companions weren’t angry with him.  
    “Yeah, I think if we took the credit for everything our people did all or us would be screwed, and I mean us three in particular.” America added. Russia nodded in agreement.  
    “Heh, yeah… But I still have to wonder how many of our people are left...” England mumbled turning his eyes to the dim but moving shadows on the floor from the window.  
    “I wonder if it count if they’re zombies... Like if we’re alive cause our people are only half dead.” America wondered aloud. It seemed likely enough.  
    “...i don’t want to think about that, if that were the case I killed one earlier...” England pulled his knees back to his chest.  
    America ran his fingers over the cut on his hand again “Ah shit, I don’t like thinking I could die, like those things fucking destroyed France, there’s no bouncing back from that.”  
     “God.. What is going to happen to France’s people…?? Дрисня…” Russia muttered quietly.  
     “I feel like, whatever’s going to happen…..happened” America said leaning back.  
     “...” England was quiet at first, then lowered his head. “Dammit… he’s a wine-loving bastard, but i don’t think he or his people deserved this.” England put a hand to his forehead, “B-But there’s no guarantee he’s dead! Or that we can die…” He brought up hopefully, then just sighed. “..But I-I think all we can really do is try our best not to risk it…”  
    Russia shivered in the darkness and things got quiet again, they could hear the dead outside. Once people. America frowned angrily at the floor “This is shit, everything is the worst.” He voiced in frustration.  
     England nodded in agreement with him, “Well, it’s not like sulking here will help us.”  
     “No... We need to be worried about where to go next.” America frowned a small bit. Russia agreed with the both of them. “The town looked deserted, we should probably look around for supplies.”  
     “Hm, well you two get some rest for now” England told them, “It’s still my shift.”  
     “I don’t think I will be able to sleep…” Russia was pretty well wide awake now despite the dark.  
    “Yeah same, I keep having nightmares...” America looked at the ceiling, too tired to think of a lie.  
    “Want to talk?” Russia asked quietly. England was looking at him too, concerned.  
    America sighed, “When I woke up at the start of all this I was really out of it and having nightmares. I haven’t really slept since. I tried earlier but I keep hearing screaming in my head.” He folded his arms and shivered, he was missing home.  
    “...” England put a hand on his shoulder, “You still need to rest..” He told the boy. A breeze came through and he shuttered at the cold.  
    “Aren’t you two cold?” Russia asked, getting up. “I’m going to search the house”  
    “Maybe a little..” England replied, now holding his own arms, his shirt was still a little damp from when he fell in the river.  
    America took off his jacket and tossed it at England “dude, it’s freezing, aren’t you always the one reminding people to wear warm clothes?” he was actually feeling a little warm anyways, even though he could tell the room was cold.  
    England seemed a little startled by the gesture, “I’m fine, you can keep it…” He tried to assure him.  
     “No, you’re not you were shaking and you’ve been complaining about your shirt all day” America replied  
     “It’s not my fault it won’t bloody dry…” England mumbled, then sighed and put on the jacket. “...Fine.” he mumbled, the jacket certainly helped.  
     America got up, “Russia, I’m going with you, I’m gonna raid the kitchen for marshmallows.” Russia nodded at him.  
     “I don’t think you’ll find any, but good luck.” England murmured, “You should really get some sleep though.”  
     “Sleep is for the weak” America declared, following Russia through the door into the kitchen  
     “You’ll end up regretting it later..” England sighed to himself and stayed put.  
     America started opening doors and found a staircase “I’m gonna check out upstairs.” Russia nodded at him and started looking around the kitchen.  
     England sighed and got up, deciding to look for a medicine cabinet, they’d need some if today had been any indication. He found what was once the bathroom and opened the drawers. There were some bandaids, but little else, “Dammit..”  
     America went upstairs and started opening doors, he eventually found what looked to be a master bedroom and went inside and looked around. After a little while he checked the closet and found what he had been looking for, a gun safe. “YES!” He walked up and opened it, it was unlocked. “Haha awesome.”  Russia was in the kitchen and took some knives from the rack and stowed them in his pockets. He noticed a door to the garage and went in to look around, there wasn't a car inside it so the family must have been away from the house when it hit. Russia shook the thought and looked around, nothing helpful it seemed.America came down stairs with the weapons in his hands and put the guns on the table happily.

    “I found some plasters if that helps anything.” England said, walking into the kitchen as well “We should find bags to carry things in.”  
    America gestured to the guns on the table, “I found something better.”  
     “Ah, finally we can defend ourselves.” England smiled a bit and picked one up.  
     Russia gave up on the garage and came back into the kitchen “What did you two find?” He asked, having heard a little of the exchange.  
     “Marshmallows.” America replied, holding up the gun with a smile.  
     Russia smiled too “Oh, good for you.”  
     America laughed some picking up a gun “and tomorrow we’re making zombie smores!” ……”No wait, that sounds gross.”  
     “Oh, ew. That sounds awful.” England agreed, silently judging the American as Russia made a face of disgust.  
     “Oh shut up, I’m trying okay.” America laughed to himself.  
      “We do need some humour I guess” Russia said, England smiled a small bit yawning and Russia patted his shoulder.  
     “Now,” America said, turning his attention to the cabinets, “Food that isn’t a gun.”  
     “And things to carry them in.” England added, walking off to find just that.  
     “My stomach” America replied, looking around, finding some cans and a few drinks. America took them and held them up victoriously, “Jackpot! Finders keepers!”  
    Russia glared at him, “You little shit.” He muttered, folding his arms.  
     “Hahaha, you can have some, but when we get outta this you gotta say that um... ‘capitalism works and communist are stupid’.” America laughed.  
     Russia sighed “fine…”  
     “Wait really?” He wasn’t expecting him to say that, he then smirked “Haha, you’re outta vodka aren’t you?”  
     Russia was quiet for a moment “...Da.” America laughed louder and handed him a bottle, America couldn’t read the language on the bottle but it smelled alcoholic, and given that it wasn’t in English, America assumed he was somewhere he was allowed to drink. Not that laws really mattered currently since they were stealing from this house.  
England came in holding some backpacks he’d found upstairs, “Look what I got.” He said happily, setting them down on the table with the guns.  
     “England, we have drinks, want some?” America said, handing a bottle to him as well, which the Brit accepted. “Today’s been awful, tomorrow will be awful, tonight is the perfect night to party.” America held up his own bottle happily, making a toast. He then pours some of the drink onto his hand in a small effort to disinfect it. England took a drink and offered America the bandages, which America gladly accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry about the wait guys! I've been in college, i'm already working on the next chapter which is going to be a lotta fun but that one will either come out here quick or in another long while. it's been such a great time seeing peoples responses to our little project and let it be known we still plan to see the thing through - Ray

    They didn’t drink much before they fell asleep at the table, exhausted from the day. In the night more of the dead slowly surrounded themselves around the house. They dragged themselves around the walls of the house, breathing in the smell of life that they craved.

   The people in the house slowly found themselves awake, they could hear the creaking of the house. Russia rubbed a sore spot on his neck from sleeping in the wrong position before getting up from the table. They had knocked a few of the guns onto the floor, really they were lucky none had gone off. One of them really should have kept watch, Russia thought to himself walking back into the living room. The curtains were closed but he could hear them outside, a lot of them. “Yikes.” He muttered, opening the curtains and confirming. Yes, there are more than last night. A lot more. They should have kept better watch. Not that it would have helped, but still.

   America got up behind him, feeling a little light headed. He looked at his hand, it looked worse than it had earlier, especially now that he could get a better look at it in the light. He left the kitchen to go upstairs to the master bedroom he had found earlier and looked around in the drawers for an old shirt to wrap his hand up with. If it was gonna look gross he didn’t want to have to look at it. He already had a few bandaids on it but his hand was still bruising, he could already hear England yelling at him again. America put his other hand to his temple, he felt a little dizzy. He walked down the stairs with his hand wrapped up sloppily. But before he did he noticed a panel on the ceiling leading into what must have been an attic.

    England got up from the table where they had fallen asleep and groaned. Russia went into the kitchen, “There’s a lot of the dead outside.” He reported as America came back into the room. “We will have trouble leaving.” Of course, things can never just be easy.

     “Well we should probably check out the attic first” America added. Russia nodded, it was probably best to get all they could from the house before they tried to move on, they may not come to a well stocked place again. Russia went with them upstairs and opened the latch that lead into the attic. A puff of dust fell on the three and a small ladder came down.

    “Maybe there is good stuff here..” Russia said to himself as he began to climb up into the attic. America was behind him but didn’t go all the way into it.

   “Good things?” He asked from on the ladder.

    “Come up here! Yes, good things!” Russia replied.

    “What good things?” America asked, coming all the way up. England sighed and stayed in the hall.

    “There is an old box of kid games and there is sleeping bags up here. I will toss them down.” Russia said, throwing one of sleeping bags at the opening in the floor.

     “Sweet! I have a huge crick in my neck from sleeping at the table.” America grinned, grabbing one himself. There were four bags in total and America went back down the ladder, a little dizzy again from climbing.

     There was a knocking sound coming from down stairs that seemed to catch everyone’s attention. The sounds the zombies had been making while throwing themselves against the walls were nothing like that. The three quickly went down the stairs and England stowed the new sleeping bags under the gun table. America grabbed his own gun as Russia looked out the back window to see the the zombies had been cleared off the back patio.

    “JAPAN!” America nearly yelled with excitement, and sure enough the shorter man was on the patio waiting tensely for them to let him inside. “Dude, I thought you were totes dead!” England was the one who opened the door for him.

    “Are you all here?” He asked, noticing that the group had expanded. The others had finally began waking up and came into view, happy to see the Japanese man. Russia nodded at the question.

     When Italy noticed japan he nearly jumped at him before he remembered Japan’s disdain for hugs. “Konnichiwa, Italy-kun.” He greeted politely as he stepped inside more. He seemed tired from scouting.

     “Japan, we missed you! How have you been?” Italy smiled widely at the return of his friend.

     “I was searching the next town over, it’s safer” The shorter man confirmed with an affirmative nod.

     “in that case we should probably pack up then and go there.” Germany said as he picked up one of the guns.

    “Yes, it is good to keep travelling. But we really should decide on a final destination.” .apan reminded them, “We can’t do nothing about these zombies.”

    “Well, what can we do?” England crossed his arms, the situation seemed pretty hopeless, there were already hordes of zombies roaming around and they couldn’t even be sure that this was a worldwide problem.

    “we have the guns, but there’s a lot of zombies, and that would take forever.” America shrugged. He braced himself on the wall, he was getting dizzy again and his hand was throbbing.

    “the zombies aren’t very strong, they fall really easily if you hit them over the head.” Germany added.

    “Like a whack-a-mole” Italy chimed in.

    “Ja, just like that.” Germany confirmed. Everyone nodded, weak zombies wouldn’t be that difficult to deal with, after all Japan had just broken through a small horde of them single handedly. But still they needed to be paying attention. They didn’t mention it, but there was still an air of fear over what had happened the night before.

     America was standing against the wall, his hand wrapped up tightly so he wouldn’t have to look at it. He wasn’t too concerned about the zombies. He had had a zombie survival kit back home and knew all about zombies, or at least he knew a lot about how they were supposed to act from movies. It was getting difficult to think about all that now though with the room spinning. England seemed to notice the American’s silence and turned his attention towards him. “Oi, America. Are you alright?" He heard the Englishman speak but couldn’t answer as his body was already collapsing on the ground, soon unconscious.

     There was a scream and some panic. Most of them coming from Italy, who hadn’t been expecting the American next to him to suddenly faint. Russia had noticed America starting to fall and quickly reached out to stop him from hitting his head. After he caught him, he laid him on the floor. Japan and England both knelt besides him, Japan checking his pulse. His heart seemed mostly fine, maybe beating bit bit fast. Same goes for his breathing.

     “What happened?” Japan asked and looked around as if the others had an answer.

    There was a silence for a moment before England suddenly spoke up, “His hand!” He said as he unwrapped it, now that wasn’t looking good. As England pulled away the fabric, it stuck and pulled on America’s skin like tape which accidentally reopened the wound some. England backed off so Japan could take a look at it, Japan seemed to be the one with the most medical knowledge of the group currently, aside from China who was still asleep currently. While he did that Russia left to get him some water.

     “Is-is he okay?” Italy asked and looked at Japan, worry in his eyes. “He’s not becoming one of.. One of them, Is he?” He had moved behind Germany just in case that was it, he turned his glance towards America, but it didn’t seem like he was changing into anything, “Oh wait... I see, that’s just the cut from before. So he should be be fine.” He sighed with relief. And sure enough, America shifted a little.

     “It shouldn’t have been neglected for so long… ” Japan sighed quietly as he looked at the cut. “It’s definitely infected.”

     “I’ll see if we have a first aid kit around here!” Italy said as he moved away from the German he had previously been using as a shield, leaving the room

     “I think i saw one in the bathroom” England told the Italian as he left so he would know where to look. He started propping America up against the wall. The American in question was still barely conscious and was too dizzy for it to matter.

    “Yes, bring it to me once you have it.” Japan said, ”He should be alright, but the infection made his blood pressure drop some... Normally a little cut like this would have healed before that could happen.” Japan mumbled, a little confused. “But once we fix the original cut up he should be fine, he’s already healing, it’s just... slow.”

    Italy had ran off to the bathroom and threw open all the cabinets looking for something obvious. He pushed aside toothbrushes and cleaners and eventually found a decent sized medical kit, he opened it and soon saw it was full of things like band aids and neosporin and other things. Jackpot! He closed the kit and came back into the room, almost throwing the kit at poor Japan.

     Japan dug through the kit and took out some hydrogen peroxide, handing the kit to England for him to hold. He poured the liquid on the opened cut and it fizzed and bubble. America opened his eyes at the feeling and blinked some. Japan reached into the bag and pulled out the rubbing alcohol “This will sting some.” He poured it over the cut and rinsed away the foam from the peroxide. It did sting.

    “Hey!” America pulled his hand away, only for Japan to pull it back and started wrapping it up.

    “You need to be more careful, America-san.” Japan said as he finished pinning the wrappings into place.

    “ _You_ need to be more careful.” America repeated back a little sarcastically, how childish. He sat up more and rubbed his head.

    “Am _I_ the one who let an infection make me pass out on the ground?” Japan replied monotonously, unfazed by the comment. America shut his mouth some at that.

     “Can you stand?” England asked America.

     “I could stand another minute on the floor.” America mumbled, sitting up some. He was feeling less dizzy now.

     “Then maybe you should rest a little more.” Germany said, then turning to Japan. “You said the next town over was safe?”

     Japan nodded “It’s also not very far, and there aren’t many zombies between the towns, if we keep moving at a good pace they are actually not unmanageable, the problem is once they catch up they are extremely dangerous and we still don’t know much about the way they will behave except for guesses.”

     “Alright then we need to pack everything that’s both necessary and easy enough to carry. If the town Japan found is actually safe than we need to keep moving, it’s safe enough here but we shouldn’t wait until there are more than we can handle before we start moving.”

     “Yes, but we’ll have to figure out what to do afterwards.” England reminded them, “We can’t make this up as we go.”

    Germany sighed at that, “Well, it’s what we have so far. Do you have any suggestions?”

     “Like Japan said, this zombie thing won’t solve itself… We need to do something about it.” England responded.

    “Like what?” Italy asked. England thought for a moment.

     “Well, first things first we should ask Russia for more information about what those scientist were doing...”

     “Well I’m feeling better now. We should go soon.” America said as he got up, he’s still a little dizzy but aside from that he’s fine.

    “Alright, I’ll start packing the food. Everyone else, pack only what you can carry and only what is necessary.we should be leaving tomorrow morning” Germany told the group. Him and Italy were packing up food and clothes, Italy trying to pack an unreasonable amount of pasta much to Germany’s dismay. Around this time China also decided to wake up and join them, though he mostly kept quiet.

    “Grab the guns, I think I hauled most of them downstairs, I’m still calling the big one.” America told the group, still leaning on the table a bit and shifting his weight so that he knew he was alright. England sighed and helped them pack as Japan looked out the windows to check if anything was close. Meanwhile, Germany managed to negotiate some terms regarding the quantities of pasta allowed in Italy’s pack. Which was still a substantial amount.

     “Food is important, but it’s best to bring food that doesn’t require preparation, and food that last lasts a long time.” England said. As Germany made the mistake of opening the broken refrigerator of the house which had not had electricity for quite a while.

“What is that god awful stench?!” he said closing the door immediately instead of actually hunting around for an answer. The others gagged and Italy looked as though he would faint. China walked over to England having been summoned into the room by said god awful stench into the room“I ‘triple dog dare you to eat something from in there! I learned that phrase from America” He told him with a sly grin.

    England looked at him as if he were insane, “No bloody way. You eat it yourself.” he backed away from China and the old refrigerator.

    “Dude! He dared you, you gotta! Them's the rules.” America told him with certainty. As the door of the thing was shut the room ventilated a bit and the smell started fading, but it was still pretty bad.

    “I don’t have to do anything” England crossed his arms, looking rather annoyed by the other’s persistence. “You’re the only one who could eat that without dying.”

    “Lol, you’re probably right.”

   America laughed but China pressed on, “Well if you will not do dare, then you must answer the truth question.”

    “Don’t tell me you’re starting up a game of Truth or Dare...” England groaned quietly.


End file.
